Talk:Sandstorm
Concerns *Family needs to be referenced. * History needs to be completed * Introduction section has a POV, Wikipedia recomends a Neutral Point of View, which is a good angle for character pages. * Firestar's Quest section is way to long, and doesn't have enough info about her contribs in the book. * Sections having "her love for Fireheart is now obvious" or the like need to be lengthened. *Description needs to be cited. *The New Prophecy section could be expanded. *Needs a history for The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope Family tree She needs a new family tree, since hers is too focused on Firestar's parents/siblings. The family tree on her page doesn't show her parents or grandparents. [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 22:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) \Well, there is an awful lot of confusion over who are her parents, so that maybe why they aren't mentioned there. ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 15:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, just now read the top. XD ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 15:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Eh... What? You didn't give a reason why she doesn't need a family tree. Kinda confused me there :P 02:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why don't we put the one that's on Redtail's page on Sandstorm's? It shows her parents/grandparents etc. 22:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How is Ferncloud and Ashfur her half-siblings? They have the same parents, so shouldn't the just be brother and sister? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 02:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is unknown. As far as we can cite, they are ''half-siblings. 02:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oooh! Sorry, I thought that Whitestorm was there father too. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 04:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm's father is Redtail, and her mother is Brindleface. There's NO link between any of them and Whitestorm. 04:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I meant that I got confused and thought that all three of them had Whitestorm as a father. As he had Willowpelt as a mate. (Too) Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 04:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It very clearly says everywhere that Redtail is her father. Kit? it says sandkit on the affiliations box, but when did we ever c her as a kit, at the end of bluestars prophecy we read about her as an apprentice, could someone change that idk how. 17:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Sandstorm being Sandkit is from her Warriors App. I know we never saw Sandstorm as a kit in the books. I myself have read about Sandstorm's earliest-ever-shown-in-the-books days, at the end of Bluestar's Prophecy. ''Just a note, Dustpelt, his brother Ravenpaw, and Graypaw were never shown as kits either, but I think they have "Kit:" sections in their "Names" on their Charcats at their pages, and kitten Chararts in their "Character Pixels" sections of their articles. Ravenpaw, Graystripe and Dustpelt had their earliest days at the end of ''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''too, playing together.-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 08:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) charart i think that you should make her barley visible stripes lighter...... just a suggestion. --Sandstormrocks32 03:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : This would be a tweak-week level concern for project character art. Please take it up with them at the appropriate time. 14:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Adding More She was mentioned to be slender once in Rising Storm by Firestar. Maybe we should add it to her description. ♥Shinystar♥ The Beautiful Silver Cat 15:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If you can cite the information, then feel free to add it. 17:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sandstorm does not look like that. She looks like Firestar except lighter I think I remember that slender thing. I remeber someone sayin she looks like her gramma. Clu-2's epic! GO CASTOR! CRAY-DAIMON CRAY 02:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ok since we know that brambleclaw is not going to succeed firestar and I know we all want Graystripe to be the deputy but doesn't someone think that sandstorm should become deputy? she's been through everything with him, been by his side, went with him to rebuild skyclan, had kits for him, helped him with decisions, quick to make decisions and stick to them unless a warrior shows what could happen (like firestar and the battle that was stopped between them and windclan) how much more do you need. 06:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Silverthistle Talk pages are for improving the article. Take this to the forums. -- 07:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm's Page.. Ok, I noticed this like 5 minutes ago, why is Sandstorm's page messed up? I see a user did this, shouldn't someone fix it? Mistcloud22 20:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Anybody who finds vandalism should fix it. This means you! 16:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mentors? .... Uh.. No. Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt weren't her mentors, and Feathertail wasn't, either. Does anyone know how to change this? -_- And the Trivia usually comes before all of her apprentice-warrior-queen images. Dustleaf 22:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cousins Shouldn't Sandstorm's neices and nephews be considered her cousins as well? Dustpelt and Ferncloud are incest, being neice and uncle, and Ferncloud is Sandstorm's half sister and Dustpelt is her uncle. Shouldn't their kits be her nephews/neices as well as cousins? family Her mother is Brindleface! SandStorm needs a better family tree is filled with Firestar's half her daughters and her mate Her parents and grandparents and kin are not really mentioned i think her mother is RobinWingSnickers121 00:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Snickers121 Forest Of Secrets She does not have a forest of secrets section on her page, it was'nt where it should be, and I couldnt find it. [[User:Emma8362|♫☮ɛɱɱɑ'']][[User:Emma8362|'8362☮♫']] 17:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You are right. ⓣⓦⓘⓛⓘⓖⓗⓣ ι ℓυν му ƒяσσηу 17:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) elder dosent anyone think she is like really old? she should have been in the elders den by now im not trying to be mean or anything but im just saying 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The talk page is for improving her article, not for discussion on non-factual topics. I suggest you take them to the Off-Wiki Forums, alright? 02:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail Hey, I jst found something out. If her mother is Brindleface, then her mate's nephew is her adopted broher.Spottedstar42The WWiki vandals Must fall!!! 14:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC)